Love at Konoha High School
by 1234567890QWERTYUIOZXCVBNM
Summary: Naruto,cowok berambut pirang yang bandel, memulai hari pertamanya masuk ke SMA. Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura sejak mereka masih TK, Naruto sangat senang ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sakura sekelas dengannya, walaupun tau bahwa cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan,Naruto tetap berusaha meraih hati Sakura, akankah Naruto dapat meraih hatinya?


"Yawn… duh ngantuk banget! Malah harus sekolah lagi…." Keluh seorang cowok berambut pirang sambil menguap dengan sangat memandangi jam weker di sebelah kasurnya, memberikan jam tatapan enggan."NARUTOOO!" teriak suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, seketika, dia pun menutup kedua telinganya.

BRAK! Pintu kamarnya dibanting dan terlihat sosok wanita dengan rambut merah yang persis seperti warna tomat. "Sampai kapan hah, mau tidur?! Ayo! Cepat bangun!" teriak wanita yang membanting pintu kamar Naruto atau yang lain tak bukan adalah ibu Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki."Ngg.. enggak ah, malas, kan masih pukul 5 pagi.." ujar Naruto, lalu dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut biru laut yang tebal. "Hey, bangun tidak?!" seru Kushina sambil memasang tampang galak. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Kushina segera menarik selimut Naruto kemudian berbisik di telinga anak nya yang bandel itu. "Bangun atau aku bangun kan?". Naruto bergidik setelah mendengarnya. Yah, Kushina kan dijuluki sebagai ' Akai Chishio No Habanero', jadi tidak heran jika hampir semua anak-anak yang sekelas dengannya dulu, takut padanya,dan sekarang Naruto takut padanya yah, setidaknya setelah Kushina berbisik padanya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Kushina memandangnya dari tempat tidur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hey,seragam ini bagus juga…" gumam Naruto sambil memandang diri nya yang terpampang di cermin. Ia menggenakan sebuah kemeja putih dengan dua garis merah di ujung lengan kemejanya, ia juga memakai dasi berwarna merah tua dengan kendur serta menaruh jas biru tua di atas itu dilengkapi dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dengan 2 garis vertical disamping celananya. Setelah puas menatap dirinya dicermin, Naruto segera pergi keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Tepat sebelum mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia menggenakan jas yang ia taruh di pundaknya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak berminat untuk mengancingkan jasnya itu. Naruto duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya, dengan terpaksa. Ia melahap selembar roti berselaikan selai nanas setelah itu, ia meneguk susunya. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamit Naruto , masih dengan nadanya yang lesu. "Anak itu benar-benar deh!" cerocos Kushina sesudah Naruto meniggalkan rumah atau lebih tepat apartemennya. "Yah, pasti ada alasan yang logis kenapa dia jadi tidak bersemangat untuk bersekolah" ujar Minato yang berusaha menenangkan hati Kushina yang sedang membara-bara.

Naruto berjalan kaki untuk mencapai sekolahnya. "Oy, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke."Hm" balas Sasuke. "Dingin banget kau seperti biasanya" keluh Naruto. "Oh, pasti males ya, hari pertama masuk ke sekolah baru?" Tebak Naruto. "Apanya sekolah baru? Kita bersekolah disekolah itu sejak masih SD! Hanya berbeda gedung saja, bodoh banget kau!" sindir Sasuke. Naruto tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh Sasuke, dan hal itu membuatnya marah."Huh! beda gedungnya juga lumayan jauh tau!Gedungnya berbeda sekitar 5 blok" sela Naruto. Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Naruto. "Cih, sok keren" gumam Naruto.

Naruto memasuki sekolah nya. Sekolahnya adalah sekolah elite yang terkenal di Negara api. Bahkan desanya, yaitu desa daun tersembunyi, sangat beken hingga terkenal kenegara kecil seperti desa hujan. Sekolahnya bernama Konoha High School, yah sudah kubilang itu sekolah paling elite di desanya, desa daun tersembunyi atau bisa kita sebut desa Konoha. Naruto melihat gedung yang sangat besar berwarna pasir pantai, tetapi pandangannya teralihkan dengan kerumunan besar yang sedang mengerumuni sebuah papan. Naruto berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. "Ukhh! Tidak bisa masuk!" serunya. "Naruto!" sapa Sakura. Sakura keluar dari kerumunan yang besar itu. "Sakura-chan? Kau juga masuk ke Konoha High School lagi?" tanyanya pada Sakura. "Betul! Dan kita juga sekelas! Di kelas 1-3, bersama dengan Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,Choji,Sasuke,Hinata dan Ino! Kebetulan kan? Kita ber-sembilan selalu sekelas ya, sejak masuk SMP!" kata Sakura dengan senang. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya!aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran pertama di SMA" lanjut Sakura , dia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto lalu bergabung dengan Ino serta Hinata._ Kelas 1-3 ya.. kalau dipikir-pikir waktu SMP aku juga dikelas 1-3…_ Batinnya berkata.

"Bengong mulu! Ayo masuk, ntar dimarahi lho kalau telat, enggak mau kan dimarahi pada hari pertama masuk sekolah?" kata Kiba yang membuyarkan lamuman Naruto. "Cerewet banget sih, kamu kan cowok ,Kiba! Kok cerewet?" sindir Naruto. "Yang bawel itu kamu apa aku hah?!' kata Kiba berusaha untuk membela diri. "Kalian ini sama saja tau!" sela Sasuke. "Sama apanya?!" seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. "Sama-sama merepotkan" sela Shikamaru. "Kok dari tadi terus saja bermunculan orang sih?!" protes Naruto. "Kenapa? Itu karena…." Ujar Shino, tetapi dia tidak bisa melanjutkan omongannya karena terpotong oleh Choji."Ya,ya, sudah-sudah" lerai Choji. "Merepotkan banget, ayo, masuk kelas ! gitu aja repot" ucap Shikamaru. Naruto dan yang lainnya terdiam dan merenung…_ Iya juga ya_… pikir mereka. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menghentikan pembicaraan yang jika diteruskan tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara kamu sih, Kiba! Kita jadi tempat duduk paling depan!" tukas Naruto. "Bukannya kau?! Sudah ah, males berdebat dengan orang bodoh!" ucap Kiba. "Oh, ya?! Aku juga!". "Kalian ini, kerjanya bertengkar terus!" ujar Sakura. "Apa boleh buat deh, cowok dikelas kita kan aneh semua…" gumam Ino. TING TONG, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, para murid kelas 1-3 segera duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing. Pintu kelas kelas 1-3 terbuka dan terlihat seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan jas abu-abu serta celana jeans terang memasuki ruangan. "Ohayo,minna-san! Nama saya Kakashi Hatake dan selama 1 tahun kedepan akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, mohon bantuannya" kata Kakashi memperkenalkan diri. 'Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini!" seru Kakashi. "Buka buku kalian halaman 5, dan kerjakan soal-soal tersebut, rasanya saya tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena ini hanya ulangan dari pelajaran SMP kalian, yah selamat mengerjakan" tukas Kakashi lagi. Naruto tidak langsung mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Kakashi, melainkan dia memperhatikan kelasnya yang begitu besar dengan nuansa yang cerah, dinding dicat putih setengah serta garis coklat horizontal dibawah cat putih, walau tidak banyak warna coklat, itu sangat menghiasi dinding daripada hanya berwarna putih. Dibawah garis coklat horizontal itu, dilapisi cat hijau daun yang sangat serasi dengan warna papan tulis. Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berwana pasir juga semakin membuat kelas terasa nyaman untuk belajar. Naruto mencoba untuk mengerjakan soalnya, tetapi, soalnya itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Naruto juga mendapati bahwa hampir seluruh murid di kelasnya Nampak kesulitan untuk menjawab, kecuali Sakura, cewek yang sangat pandai dalam hal analisis, Shikamaru yang mempunyai IQ berkisar 200 tetapi malasnya luar biasa, Sasuke, murid paling genius yang ada di SMPnya, serta Shino murid yang juga pintar tapi bagi Naruto tidak segenius Sasuke."Oh,ya, sensei lupa memberitahu kalau itu akan masuk nilai serta jawabannya tidak bisa ditemukan dihalaman manapun" kata Kakashi memecahkan keheningan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto merasa tersindir karrena ia sedang berusaha mencari jawaban dari soal tersebut di halaman lain, Naruto juga merasa panik , dia tidak bisa mengerjakan satu pun dari soal yang diberikan.

"Oke, mari tenang dan selesaikan soalnya 1 per 1…. Gyaa! Soal apaan nih!" seru Naruto dari dalam hatinya, akhirnya Naruto mengerjakan soal nya dengan asal-asalan…. Pasrah….

"Oke,semua!, pelajaran hari ini selesai! sampai berjumpa besok!" kata Kakashi menutup pelajaran. "Aaah.. pegal.. masa seharian pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei mulu…. Malah tadi soalnya dewa banget lagi!" keluh Naruto. "Yah, hari Senin kan memang full Kakashi-sensei.. Sungguh merepotkan..Aku hanya tertidur sepanjang pelajarannya" balas Shikamaru. "Sudahlah, aku lapar, ayo Shikamaru kita pulang saja!" seru Choji lalu ia menarik tangan Shikamaru dan keluar dari ruangan._Ah.. habis ini mau ngajak Sakura-chan pulang bareng ah… hehehee… ._ ."N-naruto-kun…" kata Hinata pada Naruto. "Apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto."Hm… anu… hmm…" lanjut Hinata. Naruto dengan jengkel memperhatikan Hinata yang bicaranya , dia berpaling dan melihat Sakura sudah keluar terlebih dahulu bersama Ino. "N-Naruto-kun,,, lama tidak bertemu…" kata Hinata. "I-iya.." balasnya. _Ya ampun, ni orang aneh banget ya…Sakura-chan jadi pulang duluan… _"Oy, Naruto! Sini deh!" seru Kiba dari tempat duduknya. "Yo!" lanjut Naruto, menghampiri Kiba."Eh, besok kan ngak ada ulangan mau nongkrong gak, dimana kek gitu, ajak Shikamaru sama Choji gih, Sasuke juga boleh,Ngg, coba saja kau ajak Shino,tapi aku tak yakin jika dia mau, yah hitung-hitung refresing gitu abis ngerjain soal yang bikin kepala mumet banget" ajak Kiba pada Naruto."Cih,kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih Kiba?! Shikamaru dan Choji sudah keluar! Dan Sasuke, aku bahkan tak tau dimana ia sekarang!Apa lagi Shino!" protes Naruto."Maaf deh! Aku tadi merapikan mejaku yang super berantakan, tapi kalau kau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menawarkan" kata Kiba menenangkan Naruto. "Ya sudah deh, aku cari mereka dulu,mau kemana?" kata Naruto dengan pasrah karena ia sangat bosan jika harus bermain video game lagi."Kemana kek, sudah aku tunggu di gerbang 5 menit lagi ya" Kiba segera meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Mereka ber-4 sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. "Sasuke tidak bisa ikut, biasa anak genius mah kerja nya belajar, dan seperti katamu Kiba, Shino itu susah banget diajak keluar, gaya bicaranya juga aneh!" kata Naruto pada yang lain,terutama pada Kiba. "Ya udah, jadi mau kemana? Merepotkan banget sih.. " kata Shikamaru. "Terserah sih mau kemana, yang penting ada makanannya" seru Choji. "Shikamaru! Kalau merepotkan kenapa kau ikut?!" balas Naruto."Lebih merepotkan lagi jika aku berada dirumah…" jawab Shikamaru."Siang hari gini, enaknya kemana ya…" pikir Kiba. "Bagaimana jika ke Ichiraku ? Udah lama enggak kesana…" kata Naruto sambil membayangkan ramen yang hangat. "Boleh-boleh!" jawab Choji. Mereka segera pergi menuju Ichiraku.

"Hahh.. kenyang nya" kata Naruto seusai makan Ramen. "Aku pulang dulu ya,kalau telat pulang bisa merepotkan" kata Shikamaru pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan."Aku juga!" seru Choji. "Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang nih, bisa gawat kalau sampai telat, ya sudah, aku duluan ya!" seru Kiba. Naruto melambaikan tangan pada mereka."Hahh, padahal baru pukul 4 sore, mereka seharusnya mampir kerumahku dan melihat game baru ku" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto segera pulang kerumah dan bermain video game, walau dia sudah bosan karena memainkan video game yang sama sepanjang liburannya.

"Kalah mulu nih mainnya.. ahh.. beneran nih, gak seru main sendiri.. Ck" kata Naruto sambil memandangi layar TV yang tertera tulisan 'Game Over'. "Naruto, jangan main game mulu! Ayo, makan malam" ajak Kushina. "Iya, iya.. ' jawab Naruto dengan enggan. "Satu 'iya' juga cukup, Naruto!". Naruto berjalan ke ruang makan dengan cepat (karena sehabisnya, ia mau segera tidur). Naruto melahap makannnya dan segera kembali ke kamar. "Anak itu kenapa sih..dari pagi kayaknya gak ada semangat buat hidup!" ucap Kushina sewaktu Naruto berjalan menuju kamar. "Mungkin ia mendapat hari yang buruk" seru Minato sambil tersenyum.

"SUMPAHHHH! BOSEN BANGETT!" teriak Naruto. (Untung teriakannya gak kedengeran sama Kushina , ya, kalau kedengeran, Naruto bisa diapain ya?)

"Enaknya ngapain ya.."

"Baca komik deh.. "

Naruto segera mengambil komik favorite nya yang sudah usang. Dia membacanya sampai lupa kalau dia tuh ngantuk (Aneh,kok ngantuk bisa dilupakan?). Setelah puas membaca, Naruto menatap jam dikamarnya. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"Tidur deh"

"Aih, rasanya tidur nya belom puas deh,,,," keluh Naruto yang baru bangun tidur. Naruto ngucek-ngucek matanya, trus liat jem…."HUWAHH?! Sudah jam 06.55?" jerit Naruto panik. "Kaa-chan, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" Tanya Naruto histeris. "Gomen,gomen" balas Kushina dengan santai. Setelah mandi, Naruto segera berlari keluar rumah. Naruto berlari terbirit-birit menuju sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Kiba.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Kan masih pukul 06.25!" Tatap Kiba yang heran melihat Naruto lari terbirit-birit. "Eh?! Baru pukul 06.25?" seru Naruto dengan ekspresi 'tidak percaya' nya. "Tidak juga, sekarang sudah pukul 06.26" canda Kiba. 'Kaa-chan!" seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan segera membayangkan wajah Kushina setelah Naruto meninggalkan rumah. "Oh, jadi ibumu menyetel jam lebih cepat, Hahahaha…." Tawa Kiba. ''Kiba, tawa mu tuh datar banget…" Kata Naruto , mukanya pun memasam. 'Hmm,Lomba lari mau?" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kiba mengganguk 'Aku kan juara lomba atletik' batin Kiba. "Siap, sedia, mula…!" Seru Naruto memulai perlombaan lebih awal."Tunggu! Kau bahkan belum selesai mengucapkan kata 'mulai' OYY! TUNGGU NARUTOOO!" seru Kiba. Kiba berusaha keras untuk mengejar Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah berlari terlebih dahulu dan Naruto mengambil jalan pintas untuk menuju ke sekolah. Akhirnya, Naruto menjadi pemenang tersebut… dengan cara licik."Naruto.. kau curang..' seru Kiba , nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari. "Tidak, kau saja yang lelet" bantah Naruto. "Aku ini juara lomba atletik tau!" Seru Kiba tak mau kalah. "Juara berapa?" sindir Naruto. "Hmm.. Juara 3" kata Kiba tetap dengan percaya dirinya. "Hahh, juara 3 mah payahh! Aku mah. Juara 1!" seru Naruto membela diri. Setelah itu mereka berdua cekikikan berduaan. Yah, orang-orang disekitar mereka menatap mereka dengan aneh. "Idih, ketawa berduaan!" celetuk Sasuke. "Ya udah, mau ikutan?" tawar Naruto. "Ogah" Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kelas.

"Eh, tumben make dasinya bener…." Timpal Kiba saat mereka sudah memasuki ruang kelas. "Eh, tumben mukamu bagus…" balas Naruto. Seketika Naruto merasakan aura membunuh. Dia berpaling dan melihat Kiba bersiap melandaskan tinjunya ke muka Naruto. Tapi terhenti oleh Shino. "Kalian seharusnya tidak bertarung, mengapa? Karena…". "Ya,ya, kami sudah tau" balas Kiba yang malas mendengar celotehan Shino. "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka diabaikan" lanjut Shino. "Arigato, Shino…" bisik Naruto.

Krek, pintu kelas dibuka oleh Iruka. "Ohayo minna! Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, sensei mau meng-absen kalian terlebih dahulu!" seru Iruka lantang.

"Shino Aburame!"

"Hadir"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Ya"

"Hyuga Hinata!"

"I-iya.."

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Hadir sensei…"

"Choji Akimichi!"

"Hadir"

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"Ya…."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hmm.."

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Hadir!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hadir"

Iruka segera menyelesaikan absen nya

(karena murid nya kebanyakan jadi gak bisa nyebutin semua.. hehhe ^.^, │apa gak tau mau nyebutin siapa lagi tuh author?—"│Iya juga sih…. ._.│)

"Pelajaran hari ini adalah…. Ya dan kerjakan halaman 34!" perintah Iruka. "Setelah selesai, kumpul ke meja saya, itu akan masuk nilai!". "Duh, sial,dari kemarin ambil nilai mulu… soalnya susah lagi, apa aku yang bego?" lirih Naruto. Setelah mengerjakan selama 40 menit, Naruto hanya bias mengerjakan 5 nomor. "Pelajaran saya sudah berakhir, jadi selesai gak selesai harus dikumpul!" Kata Iruka seraya mengambil semua buku murid. Naruto menatap kertas nya yang hampir kosong. Sebelum sempat mengucap apa-apa, Kertas Naruto sudah keburu diambil. Iruka segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah dia selesai mengumpulkan seluruh lembar jawaban.

"Ahh, Siall! Soalnya susah banget!" Teriak Naruto begitu Iruka meninggalkan ruang kelas. "Sudah-sudah ngeluh mulu, ayooooo, pelajaran selanjutnya renangg" seru Kiba bersemangat. "Uuhh, males bangett…."

"UWOOO! Kolam renangnya besarrrrr banget Kiba!" . "Berisik Naruto, kamu norak banget! " sindir Kiba. Naruto mulai cemberut lagi. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Semua orang asyik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. "Mana gurunya?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba."Paling telat". "Halooo!" seru seseorang dengan alis superrr tebal. Orang itu berlari menuju anak anak kelas 1-3. Tapi, sayangnya orang itu kepeleset. Seluruh murid tertawa dengan keras. Naruto sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahaha… apaan tuhh" bisiknya pada Kiba. "Baiklah semua hari ini kalian bebas melakukan apapun dikolam renang!" seru orang beralis super tebal sambil keluar dari kolam. "Itu katanya sih namanya Guy-sensei,dan pastinya dia guru olahraga,kalo enggak, ngapain dia kesini, yah agak aneh, ayo berenang saja!" Seru Kiba. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

BYURR! Air menyiprat kemana-mana. "Aah… segarnya…" seru Sakura. Pandangan Naruto segera tertuju pada gadis berambut-pink itu.

Sakura berenang bersama Ino dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba Sasuke nongol. "kau menghalangi jalanku, ayo minggir!" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto memandangnya dengan sinis. "Lewat ja…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah keburu pergi. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali , pelajaran renang sudah hamper selesai dan Naruto naik ke permukaan.

"Kyaaa…..!" seru Sakura. Naruto langsung menujukan pandangannya pada Sakura. Mata nya terbelak ketika melihat Sasuke terbaring serta Sakura diatasnya. "Hehh.. mereka seperti mau ciuman…EH?! CIUMAN?! SASUKEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Naruto, dia lalu menghampiri Sakura & Sasuke. "Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia hanya terpeleset dan menimpa ku, aku juga tidak berniat untuk menciumnya!" tukas Sasuke kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khas nya, tatapan kematian… (lebaay banget ya…). Sasuke berjalan melalui Naruto. "Kauu!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke."Kenapa? cemburu?".Tak peduli dengan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto memalingkan pandangannya. Sakura terlihat sangat sedih. "Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura. Sakura berdiri tanpa bantuan Naruto,"BODOH! Apa kau pikir aku akan menciumnya?!" Bentak Sakura. "Iya lah, kau kan suka padanya…ya sudah, aku mau bilas dulu!" seru Naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Kiba sepulang nya dari sekolah. "Sok tau banget…. Udah biasa kali kayak gitu, harusnya dia senang sudah bisa menimpa Sasuke,cintanya itu. Dia sangat tergila-gila padanya hingga dia memukulku jika aku membuat Sasuke kesal!" Ucap Naruto kasar. "Cuih, bener kok kau cemburu!, eh tuh Sasuke…" tukas Kiba. "Jangan coba-coba kau memanggil…" ucapan Naruto keburu dipotong sama Kiba. "OYY! SASUKEE!" teriak Kiba . Naruto dengan sigap menutup mulut Kiba dengan kedua tangannya . "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke menghapiri mereka berdua. "Tidak,," seru Naruto. "Kau ini menganggu banget dari tadi" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya pada Naruto. "Biar saja!" balas Naruto. Naruto menaruh tasnya di kursi taman. "Sudahlah, mari kita hentikan permusuhan yang aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa kita bermusuhan, oke? aku juga ingin menegaskan 1 hal padamu! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sakura-mu itu" tegas Sasuke. "Huh, boleh saja!" ujar Naruto tak mau kalah. "Nah, ya sudah, baguslah, ayo, ke rumah ku yuk," ajak Kiba pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ya udah, udah lama nih gak kerumah mu Kiba!" lanjut Naruto menerima tawaran Kiba."Udah lama apaan? 5 hari yang lalu kau kan baru kerumahku untuk bermain video game!" balas Kiba. "Yakin? Kenapa gak ajak Shikamaru, dan lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. "Hmm, gak juga sih, Cuma mau naro tas terus ngambil Akamaru, mau jalan ke taman…Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mana mau, lagian, aku malas kalu Cuma berdua sama Akamaru, jadi aku mengajak kalian" kata Kiba sambil nyengir."Oh, jadi kita itu pelampiasan ya?" Tanya Naruto. "Hm.. semacam…" jawab Kiba sambil nyengir. "Mendingan kita pulang terus baru ngumpul ditaman" usul Sasuke. "Iya juga sih, ya udah deh,kumpul ke rumah ku jam 3 sore ya! Jaa nee!" Kiba pun segera pulang. "Aku duluan ya" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

"WUAHH… Kiba! " seru Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya."Heh?" kata Kiba tak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan. "Kiba, Akamaru putih ya!". BLAK, Naruto menerima jotosan Kiba. Tak lama, Sasuke datang dan mereka bertiga segera pergi ketaman.

Taman desa Konoha sangatlah besar. Pohon pohon hijau terletak di setiap pinggir jalan. Air terjun terletak di pojokan taman. Ada air mancur kecil yang terletak tepat ditengah-tengah taman. Jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu juga menghiasi jalanan taman. "Rasanya tempat ini jadi semakin indah ya" ucap Naruto. Ya, Naruto sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pergi ketaman di desa Konoha. Setiap kali diajak pergi ketaman oleh kedua orang tuanya, Naruto selalu punya alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya. Jadi, ini adalah kunjungan pertama Naruto setelah sekian tahun enggak ketaman lagi.

Mereka bertiga duduk dibangku taman sembari berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Orang itu memakai seragam khas pelaut ala Konoha High School. _Ya, kalau pakai seragam pelaut pasti cewek, masa ada anak cowok Konoha High School pake seragam pelaut…_"Ngh.. itu Ino ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba serta Sasuke. Kiba menaruh tangannya dimatanya sehingga membentuk teropong. "Oh, iya itu Ino, kok sendirian, biasanya kan selalu bertiga sama Sakura dan Hinata…" sergap Kiba. Tapi tanpa mereka harus memanggilnya, Ino sudah keburu menghampiri mereka bertiga. Naruto menatap Sasuke, yah walaupun bola matanya saja yang menatap, alias ngelirik . "Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Tidak, hanya berbincang sama 2 orang aneh ini" jawab Sasuke. "APA YANG KAU BILANGG?!" seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. "Umm, Sasuke-kun, ada waktu?" Tanya Ino . Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Ino pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada 2 sahabat itu. (walaupun di anime+manga Naruto dan Kiba engga deket-deket banget, tapi kalau di cerita ini, boleh kan? *senyum nakal*). Sasuke dan Ino menghilang dari pandangan mereka. "Eh, Kiba engga nyangka ya, Sasuke yang cool gitu bisa suka sama Ino…" bisik Naruto."Tau dari mana?" Tanya Kiba. "Nebak" balas Naruto. (Yah, walaupun di anime ataupun manapun Sasuke enggak suka Ino, disini disuka-suka-in ya.. hmm, nulis kayak gini biar tau kalo sebenernya Sasuke engga suka Ino di anime / manga/OVA/movie , Cuma buat jaga-jaga..siapa tahu ada yang salah paham peace… :d). "Ada kemungkinannya sih…" balas Kiba. Kiba dan Naruto saling berpandangan 1 sama lain, kemudian mereka tersenyum licik. Mereka membuntuti Sasuke serta Ino dan Akamaru mereka tinggalkan… Kejam… Mereka membuntuti Sasuke sampai ke air terjun.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun,…."

"Ehh?!" Teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. Karena teriakan Kiba dan Naruto terlalu kencang, Sasuke dan Ino segera berbalik. "Heh.. ketahuan ya.." ujar Sasuke. Kiba dan Naruto segera memunculkan diri. "Sasuke… jadi selama ini…"Naruto masih shock akibat apa yang dilihatnya. "Begitulah, seperti yang kalian telah lihat, aku dan Ino…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
